Brotherhood of the Silver Sands
__NOEDITSECTION__ :We are the sword in the night. Strength & Honor, Unbowed, Unbent, & Unbroken, are our words. Brotherhood of the Silver Sands History Our Alliance has been around since early 2014. We started as an alliance that had open membership and had achieved well over a 1200 membership alliance. During the many 2014 AvA campaigns, we realized that we needed to eliminate non-active members of our alliance, so we could be properly evaluated on a true accounting of our core members who participate. This resulted in our membership becoming a solid core of 90 members that are dedicated to the BotSS, that you can see today. Our Mission * To create a helpful & welcoming environment for all our members. * To have a well structured alliance for leadership, guidance, and to keep control of our overall goals. * To gain the best advantages, for our members, to get superior rewards. Benefits *FAQs, Guides, and Quick links, for new members to learn from. **https://www.facebook.com/groups/brotherhoodofthesilversands/ **.... ... *New members will learn to play the game with guidance from our officers and other members. *Gain friends to help and secure your future. *AvA Training from an Officer and Supporting Cast. *Join one of our Support Teams in Battle, Trade, or Intrigue. **https://www.facebook.com/groups/BotSS.Battle/ **https://www.facebook.com/groups/BotSS.Trade/ **https://www.facebook.com/groups/BOTSS.INTRIGUE/ **.... ... *Join one of our Defensive Special Force Teams in Battle, Trade, or Intrigue. *Join one of our Elite Special Force Teams in Battle, Trade, or Intrigue. *We are connected with over 50 other Alliances and we all work together to secure our goals. *FaceBook Group pages to discuss everything and/or to coordinate AVA/PTP plans. *Frequent Alliance Challenges to gain rewards. *All New in September 2015, our own internal Alliance Tournaments for special recognition. Expectations *You must join our main Facebook Group page. **https://www.facebook.com/groups/brotherhoodofthesilversands/ **We expect you to learn the guides for new members that are links on our FaceBook group site. *You agree to follow orders of a superior officer or designated assistant. *You must participate in the alliance in a few ways: **Participate in Alliance Tactic Prestige Point Donations. **Participate in Alliance Challenges via donation of resources or help with a Sworn Sword. **Participate in AvA via donation of resources or garrisoned Sworn Swords. **Participate in Barters when designated to act. **Participate in helping other members in their PTP defense or PTP direct to them. *We expect you to be an active player. **If you are inactive for more then 14 days, you are considered AWOL. **If you expect to be out for a period of time, get a pass from an officer. ***Post your pass, and the officer that approved it, on our Facebook Group Page. **Otherwise, AWOL will result in you being removed from our alliance without notice. *You must abide by all of the following Codes of Conduct or you will be removed from our alliance without notice: **Wikia, code of conduct. **Distributor Beam, code of conduct. **Game of Thrones: Ascent, code of conduct. 'Achievements' * * 'Leadership' Leader: *Kaikoura Whakatau Executive Officers: Can declare war or make peace *Hand - Vivienne Sand *Grand Maester - Chevy Chasitis Senior Officers: ' * Lord Commander of the Kings Guard - Kingio Te Tahi * Ambassador - Ronan Thoreau * Master - Viktor Tuster * Master - Leviticus Martell * Master - * Master - * Master - * Master - '''Junior Officers: ' * Master-at-Arms - Meg Mc Cloud * Master - Chesca Hopewell * Master - Kia Emeral Iii * Master - Rhea Flowers * Master - * Master - * Commander of the Alliance Watch - '''How to Join We have restrictions on New Membership. You must receive an invitation from our leader. To join our Alliance, please send a request to our leader for consideration at: * www.facebook.com/kaikourawhakatau We do not swear fealty to a Great House. However, we subscribe to being of House Martell at the end of your reincarnations. *No Fealty Alliances *House Martell Our alliance is currently at AvA Tier 2. *Tier 2 Alliances Notes: Category:Alliances Category:Tier 2 Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances